Squad
Squad is the current Warlord that you use, and 8 player-chosen Heroes that go into the fighting team. There is a variety of options, that you can use to improve it, most of which are below. squad_scr.png|Squad collection.png|Collection Warlords To level up your Warlord, your Squad has to reach certain Might, the required Might is shown by clicking on: You can see it in the top-left portion of the Squad screen, and your current Might is at the top-right corner of the Squad screen. Hero levels Every Hero starts at level 1, and to level them up, you must have enough cards and gold. Hero rarity affects the gold cost of leveling up. For more information about how many cards you need, go to Level Costs. Each level grants the Hero additional stats, like HP or ATK, and at levels 3 (only Legendaries), 6, 11, 16, 21 and 26 they get an improvement to their skills. Leveling up Heroes also gives you experience to your rank level:: * Common gives 10 rank exp * Rare gives 15 rank exp * Epic gives 20 rank exp * Legendary gives 30 rank exp Here's a Rank Table. Evolve On League 18 you unlock Evolve option for your Heroes. Evolving your troops upgrades the rarity of the cards for a certain cost. By default you exchange: * 50 for 5 * 50 for 5 * 20 for 1 These values might differ, when you have an activated VIP or a Guild Bonuses Soulbind On Rank 10 you unlock Soulbinding option for your Heroes, which increases their ATK and/or HP. You can Soulbind a Hero, up to 4 times, to another Heroes, when they have reached the appropriate level. You use Soul Dust to Soulbind a card once it meets the requirements. Once a card is soulbound it can't be unbound. Rebirthing it won't unbind it. Event quests that require soulbinding of specific units usually count the soulbinding retroactively, meaning that if the unit is already bound the quest will still count this binding as valid for its completion. Soulbinding prices in are as follows: Note: Soulbind currency was changed to from . is used for Boost too. (May 06 2019) Soulbinding contribution to player troops (used in turf wars and raids): = Reborn= On Rank 15 you unlock Reborn, which boosts your Heroes' stats like ATK and HP, and sometimes even skills, but at the cost of reverting that Hero to level 1. To reborn a Hero, it has to be level 6 (only and ), 11, 16 or 21. You can reborn your Hero up to 4 times (3 for and ), 1 time on each possible level, and each Reborn gives higher stats. It's a risky feature, that when used wrong, might actually make your Hero worse than it was before, so you should think before using it. It's advised to reborn a Hero, when you have amassed a larger amount of cards, so you can level him back up to the level he had before the Reborn. If you want to use a Reborn, but your Hero already exceeded that exact level, do not worry, when you reborn him, you will get back the cards used to level up after the level required for Reborn, for example, if your Hero has level 7, and you use level 6 Reborn, you will get back the cards used to level it up from Level 6 to 7. = Boost = Boost is a function that allows you to use Soul Dust to get a time-limited bonus for your Heroes that increases their level by 1 for each activation. Based on the rarity, the cost of Boosting differs. Additionally, each subsequent activation for the same Hero costs significantly more. The Boost cost and strength increases for each five levels. Boost base prices, in , for each card level and rarity: Note: Boost currency was changed to from . is used for Soulbinding too. (May 06 2019)